With Tragedy Comes Change
by ChampionOfTheHearth
Summary: Ash loses almost everything to Team Rocket's act of revenge. After barely escaping death he is found by Cynthia who hopes to keep him safe with the help of a strange Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, My name is Champion and this is yet another story I don't need to post because my other projects are ongoing. But, I wrote this awhile ago and stumbled across it today. I think it is some of my best writing so I felt like I had to post it. If people like it I'll continue it. So please review. Otherwise it will just be one of the better examples of my ability.**

 **For those who might question Ash's character, it has been a very long time since I have seen the Indigo League episodes so I don't remember exactly how he acted. I know he was very naïve and I do know 11 year olds. So I hop it's tolerable.**

 **And I really love Hypno... So. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

The champion of Sinnoh was walking down a dusty path somewhere in Kanto. She was happy to be away from the hustle of her personal life. The vast forests of the Kanto region were very beautiful, and the weather was always mild so she could visit whenever she could manage to get a few days away.

Thankfully she had been attending the Indigo League this year and did not have to return to her home for another week. The blonde had been pleased to witness the best that the region had to offer, seeing all the young and spirited trainers never failed to make her smile.

She had found a clearing with some shade so she decided to rest for a few moments. The forest was a quiet place. The only sounds that reached her ears were the chirps and calls of the many Pidgey, Spearow, and their kin that lived in the trees. The trainer had to admit that the calls and songs of the Kanto birds were more pleasant to her than the Starly of Sinnoh.

It was only a few minutes in to her relaxation that she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked around but no one. She decided that it was merely a Pokémon in the trees curious of a strange human close to their home. She knew that unless she bothered the local creatures they would leave her be as they had in most other places she had rested in.

It was when this feeling not only persisted, but got stronger that she decided to scan the tree line closely, hoping to find what was watching her. Her blue eyes finally came across another pair that shocked her.

She had caught the never ending gaze of a Hypno. She had heard many things about these Pokémon and while most of it was not good, she knew how things got exaggerated through time. She trusted her Pokémon to protect her if it meant any harm, and she was quiet curious why it had taken interest in her.

She watched as the yellow creature slowly came closer, she sensed no danger in it, but slowly she put a hand on one of her pokeballs in case it tried anything. Finally I was only five feet from her. The champion was mesmerized by this encounter, even though it was only an intense staring match so far.

After a few moments the hypnos eyes seemed to glow blue and the trainer quickly went to release he Pokémon, but before she could a voice resonated in her head. _"You are trustworthy? Correct, Champion Shirona?"_ A deep female voice said.

Cynthia was astonished, this Hypno not only used telepathy, but it knew _her_ name. "What? Of course I'm trustworthy!" She exclaimed, almost offended. "And how do you know my name?" She asked suspiciously.

" _You project your thoughts. If you are trustworthy like I believe you to be I need you to follow me and whatever medical supplies you have."_ The Hypno said.

At the mention of medicine Cynthia grew concerned. "Is a Pokémon hurt Hypno?"

" _Possibly, but what you see you must be silent of. Your cooperation is a matter of life and death."_ The Hypno said, turning away from her and walking in the direction she came from.

Cynthia didn't hesitate in following the strange Pokémon, but still kept one hand on a poke ball. She didn't exactly trust the situation she found herself in. The Hypno was very odd. She knew that while most psychic types could learn telepathy, it was extremely rare for one in the wild to do so. The Pokémon must have been very old or once had a trainer.

The walk was silent but short when it seemed that they had arrived at their destination, Cynthia gasped. There was a young boy lying on the grass. He was badly bruised and his clothes were bloody and burned. She quickly started to remove his clothes and saw that his whole body was covered in cuts, scrapes and burns. She got a first aid kit from her bag and cleaned his wound as best she could, bandaging the more severe ones.

She looked at the boy and then to the clothes he was wearing, wondering what on Earth had happened to the poor child.

" _I know some of what happened. He was projecting his nightmares clearly. I must say I feel for the child. One so bright as him losing so much."_ Hypno projected, her mental voice taking a mournful tone.

"What happened to him? He is in terrible shape. We need to at least take him to a Pokémon Center." Cynthia said distressed.

" _That Champion Shirona is where things become complicated and where my trust in you begins. It would seem that this child had a hand in bringing down Team Rocket. Impressive considering his age, but it seems that the groups last orders were that of revenge. When he returned home from Indigo the Rockets were already there. It wasn't pretty. There is nothing left of his house, his mother or her Mr. Mime. The Rockets Chased the child for almost two days. They were viscous. One by one he had to recall his Pokémon lest they be left behind bleeding. I'm not sure if any of them should be released outside of a Pokémon Center. Someone needs to care for him. Somewhere that has no Rockets. You seem like someone and Sinnoh seems to be somewhere."_ The Hypno told Cynthia, the story bringing tears to her eyes. She looked closer at the boy, behind the bruises and dirt was a face that she seemed to remember from Indigo.

"You're asking me to take back to Sinnoh with me to care for him away from Team Rocket's reach?" She looked at the Hypno.

" _Yes. He is deserving of someone that will love him. I sense within you, Champion Shirona, a great capacity for love. I am truly grateful that Arceus sent you when it could have been anyone else. Do you accept?"_ The Hypno asked her, it's perpetual stare becoming harder.

Cynthia thought hard. She would be taking a great deal of responsibility at only 16 years old. Who know the amount of trauma the boy went through. The recovery process would be long, but she could help him. That was enough to sway her decision.

"I will help him. But I must know why you're helping him. You act like you don't know him."

The Hypno looked away from Cynthia before _speaking, "True. I've never seen this child before. But I have lost to the Rockets and I will not see anymore fall to their evil. I'm seriously considering going with the child myself. His courage and strength call to me. He was a pure soul before they crushed him. I hope to see that he stays true to himself and is not lost in the darkness. Now it would seem that we are going to be here until he wakes. In case the Rockets show up Release all you Pokémon. No Rocket can stand a Champions team."_ Hypno said, trying to change the subject.

Cynthia nodded. "Yes. If they try to harm him again they will have Hell to pay." Her voice taking a hard edge. She then released a Spiritomb, Roserade, Milotic, Lucario, Togekiss, and an absolutely massive Garchomp. "Alright listen up. This where we are camping for at least a day. If anyone gets to close you're to attack first and ask questions later. This Hypno is friendly, so be nice." They all nodded.

* * *

The night had fallen on Kanto. The sounds of birds in the trees had gave way to the scurrying of Rattata in the brush. Cynthia had built a fire to keep the small camp warm during the cool night. Some of her Pokémon had already retired for the evening. Others were relaxing trying to enjoy the foreign region. All but Spiritomb, who never seemed to rest or relax. She was at the edge of the camp seeming to stare at nothing. The Ghost-type remembered her mistresses order to attack first and grinned evilly, it had been a long time since she could terrify anyone for fun.

The injured child was lying close to the fire, wrapped in Cynthia's sleeping bag. The Champion's heart went out to him every time she looked at him. She could now recall his name from Indigo. Ash, she believed it was. She recalled that he had strong Pokémon for his age. His Pikachu was exceptionally fast and he had one of the largest Pidgeot she had ever seen. It was a shame he was so young, if his Charizard had listened there was a chance he could have made it to the finals.

Hypno was staring into the fire, polishing her pendulum. Cynthia knew better than to consider what a psychic was pondering, especially a Hypno. They were by far the strangest psychic.

" _He is stirring, Champion Shirona. It would be wise that he sees you when he wakes."_ Hypno said, never looking away from the flames. The psychic new that when the child woke it would be difficult. After what he experienced, the first face he sees will be just as important as a hatchlings. He had lost so much, so quickly.

"He is?" Cynthia asked, her voice becoming concerned. She moved next to the boy, hoping that when he woke, seeing her would calm him

"No. Please No! _Mom!_ " Ash suddenly cried, his body jumping straight up. His dark eyes clearly full of fear and misery. In a childlike response he grabbed Cynthia and hugged her tight. The blonde Champion was shocked, but she hugged him back hoping to ease the pain he felt.

After a few moments Ash seemed to realize that someone was hugging him, and that, as nice as it was, the last thing he remembered was running from Team Rocket and passing out in the forest. He quickly pulled away, and asked, "Who are you? Where are we?" Ash's voice was scared and accusatory. His eyes could not seem to focus on the figure in the firelight.

"Calm down. Me nor my Pokémon will harm you. My name is Cynthia, we are still in the forest outside Viridian. It's where I found you. Can you tell me what happened?" Cynthia tried calmly.

"Cynthia?" Ash said softly. His eyes were beginning to focus on the woman in front of him. He noticed her long blonde hair and caring face. His mind flashed with realization, he knew who this was.

"You remember me don't you? I gave a speech at the Indigo league. You did quite well for your age." She said.

"You're the Sinnoh Champion." Ash said, as awestruck as his traumatized mind would allow.

"That's right. So I promise that whatever did this to you won't be bothering anymore. Can you explain what exactly happened to you?" Cynthia was trying to build some trust with Ash. Outright telling him she knew already would be to much for him.

"When I got home from Indigo, I tried to go to my house, but before I got into the door…" Ash's voice started to break as he recalled what happened to him. "There was this explosion and my house was in flames. I don't know how I lived, but I picked myself up from what was left of my mom's garden. I couldn't hear anything but I saw the figures in the trees. Next thing I knew was that there were Rockets everywhere. I called my Pokémon but there was too many of them, so I had to run. I don't how long I ran, but they wouldn't let up. Eventually I had to recall my team or risk leaving them. II finally got so tired I guess I passed out. I thought they were still after me though. Maybe they gave up." At the end of his story Ash had tears in his eyes.

Even though Cynthia knew what had happened to the boy, to hear the anguish on his voice truly broke her heart and she wrapped Ash in another tight embrace.

"I tried so hard to tell myself that if I could shake the Rockets I'd get to go home, that my mom would be there. But I saw her through the window, she was home. The wasn't anything left." It was then that Ash broke down completely in Cynthia's arms. His mother was in the house went it blew. He saw her smile when she saw him come into their yard. Now she was gone. All of it, gone in an instant.

Cynthia let Ash cry in her arms for what felt like forever. She would let cry for as long as he needed. He was too young for what life had dealt him. The blonde champion decided that, one day, she would make Team Rocket pay. Ash may have helped take them down, but she knew that you could never be rid of scum like them. They would return in one form or another and when they did, she would be there to put the final nail in their coffin.

She was lost in her thoughts until a small raspy voice interrupted them. "I'm sorry Cynthia. I didn't mean to mess up your coat." Ash said to her, apologizing for the Champion's coat that was now stained with his tears.

Cynthia laughed sadly to herself. Ash had been through so much and he was worrying about dirtying an old coat. How sweet. "Don't worry Ash. It's seen many days. A few tears won't hurt it. You needed a shoulder to cry on so I let you use mine. My coat is the last thing I'll worry about. But now I think you should meet someone." Cynthia softly told the boy. She then pointed to one of the darker places of the small camp, where Hypno still stared into the fire, polishing her pendulum.

"That's Hypno. She is the one who found you, then got me to help you. Without her I would have never known you were here." Cynthia finished.

Ash looked as the Hypno's gaze shifted from the flames to him. _"Hello young one_. _It is a pleasure to see you awake."_

"You saved me?" Ash asked astonished. What little he knew of Hypnos was not good. But his scrambled mind didn't even consider that the Hypno _talked._

" _Actually it was Champion Shirona who heal- oof."_ Hypno couldn't finish sending her sentence because Ash had stumbled over to her and gripped her in hug.

Hypno was caught off guard. She had studied human extensively in her many years. She had been all over Kanto and Johto. Of all she had experienced, never once had she been _hugged._ She wasn't sure what to make of it. She supposed she saw the logic in it. The embrace felt nice, but she wasn't sure she liked being touched.

" _You are welcome child. But now that you are awake we need to discuss what comes next. Because unfortunately the Rockets will be looking for you, so you cannot return home to stay. You are a strong trainer to be so young, but the Rockets now wish to settle a score. They will not hold back."_ The voice of Hypno said.

A dark look formed on Ash's face and his eyes turned hard. "You're right. Going back would only endanger Pallet Town." He looked at Cynthia, "What about my Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab?" He asked with grave concern laced in his voice.

"Well Ash. That depends on what you want to do. So I will make you an offer." Cynthia said, gaining Ash's full attention. Along with some of her Pokémon. "I live in Sinnoh and have a vacation home in Unova, Team Rocket has no power there and since there scattered all over Kanto and Johto, they don't have the organization to reach that far. I suspect they won't for a long time, they would have start all over wherever they went and security in both regions is too tight for them to operate. I would like you to come with me. I can keep you safe as long as we need. You're a talented trainer, but you need experience. Something only time can provide. I could also train you and your team. Besides being Champion is rather lonely, I could use some company." Cynthia told the boy honestly, although a bit smaller towards the end.

Cynthia's Pokémon were intrigued by the offer that their trainer made to the child, well Garchomp and Spiritomb anyway as the rest had fallen asleep. Ash was completely slack jawed. She was offering to let him _live_ with her. She was giving a home now that his was gone. He smiled grimly, he would get through this. Whether he wanted to or not.

"Really Cynthia? Me live with you? I'd love to since Pallet isn't safe anymore, but I don't want to trouble you." Ash said apologetically.

Cynthia softly laughed, "You won't trouble me Ash. You need a little help I can offer it. Being Champion pays more than it probably should, so my home is big, but empty. So perhaps we can help each other. You need to grieve and Kanto is dangerous. Getting away from all the ghosts and memories, should make it easier."

Ash seemed to absorb what she told him. Maybe she was right, he knows he should be bawling his eyes out, but he doesn't really feel anything. He remembered when Gary lost his mom. He seemed to be a Zombie for a while. The one day when he and Gary were playing and Gary just broke down crying. Ash knows that when he can finally process all that had happened, the same will happen with him. He has to come terms with his mom's death one day. Staying around Pallet would hinder that.

"Sure Cynthia. I need to get away. There are so many places that hold memories of my mom. She once told me that tragedy always brought change with it, and it was up to us to make sure that change was a good one." Ash said and then looked up at the blonde Champion. "I think that this will be a good change." Cynthia just smiled.

Hypno looked silently at Ash and Cynthia with content. " _No,"_ she thought to herself, _"the Rockets won't turn another soul to the darkness, for this one shines to bright."_

"Okay Ash. I have a plan for your Pokémon. As Champion I have a private PC and My property in Sinnoh is quite large and fenced in. I can have your trainer I.D. attached to my PC so any Pokémon you catch will be sent there. They can also live on the property. I has lakes and forest covering it. I think they would like it." The Champion said to Ash.

"That would be great Cynthia." Ash said relieved.

"I have a hoodie in my pack you can have. Tomorrow we will go to Oak's lab. We'll tell him that you're alright and get your Pokémon." Cynthia said, slightly excited. They were going to make sure that Team Rocket failed yet again.

* * *

Pallet Town was deathly silent as three figures walked down the main road. The small community was obviously reeling from the tragic events that had fallen upon them. Many businesses were closed and most of those had black ribbons. It was obvious to Cynthia just how much Ash and Mrs. Ketchum meant to their home.

The young Champion look over to her companion and simply put her arm around his neck. She wasn't sure if how he was acting was normal for a grieving person. She was too young to remember her own parents before they passed. She had also grieved, but she was certain that it was different.

Slowly they made it to Professor Oak's Lab. After entering the building Cynthia went to the receptionist and asked to see Professor Oak. The young girl smiled sadly and said, "I'm very sorry for any inconvenience but the Professor has asked not to be disturbed. He has recently lost a couple of family members." The girls face dropped as she spoke. "I worry about him drowning himself in work, but I can only help so much. May I take a message?"

"I'm Sorry to hear of his loss, but tell him the Sinnoh Champion is here on official League business and I need to speak with him now." Cynthia told the girl. She hated pulling rank, but Oak needed this as much as Ash did it seemed.

Shock was written clearly on the receptionist's face as she stuttered, "Of- of course, let me go…" She then got up and left the room.

A few moments later Professor Oak walked in. Cynthia had never met the man personally, but even she could tell that the past few days had aged him. He looked at her with an annoyed, but defeated look, "Hello Champion Shirona. I don't mean to be rude, but what does the league require of me today. I- I have a lot to deal with." His voice was tired.

"I understand Professor, I truly do. I need to speak with somewhere with absolute privacy, it's urgent." Cynthia said sympathetically.

The Professor had heard great things about the character of the Sinnoh Champion and thought that it wouldn't be a waste of his time if he listened to her.

"Alright. We can use my office." Oak said. As he was showing the Champion's group to his office he called to his receptionist, "And Jessica. No one but Arceus is to disturb me. I mean it this time."

After they had all been seated in the Professor's office, Cynthia began to speak, "Professor, before we go any farther I need to know that nothing will leave this room."

"Of course." Oak agreed.

"Hi Professor." Said the hooded figure seated next to Cynthia. A voice that Samuel Oak wasn't sure he would ever hear again.

Then the figure removed the hood to reveal the face of Eleven year old Ash Ketchum. "Ash my boy, it's really you." Oak said with slight disbelief as he stood and rushed to the boy. He then grabbed Ash and hugged like he was convinced he would disappear at any moment.

"Oh Ash. I was so scared. Do you know about what happened?" Samuel asked, his voice tender.

"Yes I know. I was there." Ash said quietly.

"I was worried sick. They are still digging through the wreckage. I didn't know if you had come home yet. I was waiting for either you to come or the police to say that they had found you. How did you escape the explosion? Why didn't you come find me?"

"That Professor, is what we have come to discuss. It would seem that Team Rocket is behind the attack. From what Ash told me he was almost in the house when it blew. I guess the Rockets pulled the trigger too early. When it was clear that Ash was alive they pursued him. I discovered him in the forest near Viridian. It is clear that the Rockets are on a mission of Revenge. That is why we need to get Ash for away from their realm of influence."

* * *

 **A/N: If you enjoyed it and want me to continue please review. See y'all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well it's been a while. I have no excuses other than a crappy life and Nintendo. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _It is clear that the Rockets are on a mission of Revenge. That is why we need to get Ash far away from their realm of influence."_

Professor oak was silent after the Champion's words, but his mind was in overdrive. He knew that to protect Ash they had to do this right. He looked over to the boy's face, a face he had known since it was born. Memories flashed in front of Oak's eyes as he stared. Delia Ketchum arriving in Pallet Town trying to start a new life, quickly seeking work even though she was pregnant. The look on her face as the town accepted the young mother like she belonged there.

He looked at the boy. His face look so much like his mother's. A woman who he considered a daughter. He closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't lose anyone else to Team Rocket.

Oak's eyes opened as he looked at Cynthia. "I understand that Team Rocket has failed to get foothold in Sinnoh. I think ash going to Sinnoh with you would be better than what Indigo could offer him. So I think it's time we get started. Cynthia I suggest you call Lance. Convince him that you can protect Ash better than Indigo. I will see to Ash and his Pokémon." Oak told her, his voice clear and determined.

Cynthia nodded and looked at Ash, "I'll be right back okay." Then she walked out of the office to make the call.

Professor Oak went to his intercom, "Jessica, bring me my Pokémon please. And call Nurse Joy, tell her it's ugent she gets here quickly and to bring her med kit." Oak glanced over to Ash and Hypno, "Ash, how are your Pokémon? Do they need to wait for Nurse Joy or can you use my regenerator?"

Ash's face turned serious at the mention of his Pokémon, "Squirtle and Charizard were badly poisoned. Bulbasaur was severely burned on his back and legs. Pidgeot was driven into the ground hard. I think she has a broken wing," His voice cracked as he went through the list of injuries. "and Pikachu used too much electricity. I think Nurse Joy should look at them."

Oak simply nodded at Ash, but was shocked on the inside. He had seen Pikachu in battle several times, the small Pokémon had been capable of producing the most power his species was able to produce and never once did his reserves seem depleted. Oak knew it must have been a hard fought battle. Wanting to change the subject the Professor's eyes traveled to the yellow form in the room. "So when did you catch a Hypno, Ash? I must have missed the capture notification."

Ash smiled thinly, "Hypno isn't my Pokémon. She found me in the forest and told Cynthia where I was. I guess i'm lucky that they were there when they were."

" _Actually, I don't believe in luck anymore."_ A deep feminine voice rang in the minds of the room's occupant.

Professor Oak shook his head, impressed. "Telepathy always amazes me. I would like to thank you for finding Ash, Hypno. May I ask a favor of you?" Hypno nodded. "Ash has some Pokémon in the corral. All are very worried about him. Knowing Team Rocket they probably have Pallet under surveillance. I would like you to go tell Kingler, Muck and the Tauros herd that Ash is alive. One new Pokémon should not raise any alarms."

" _Of course. They deserve to know."_ Her voice said again. As she made her way to the door it opened revealing Professor Oak's secretary, Jessica.

Jessica smiled at the Hypno and moved out of the way towards Professor Oak. She handed him a belt that contained his pokeballs. "Thank you Jessica." When Jessica didn't say anything the Professor noticed she was staring at Ash. "Yes. Ash is fine and were going to keep him that way, so I suggest you keep quiet about this. If you please, take Ash to the cafeteria and get him whatever he wants while we wait on Nurse Joy. I have some things to take care of." Professor Oak gave her a hard look that seemed to break her out of her daze.

"Of course Professor." She then looked at Ash and smiled, "Come on Ash, I think there is some cake left." At the word cake Ash's stomach growled. While Cynthia had plenty of food, he hadn't had much of of an appetite. But he couldn't deny how hungry he was.

After Ash followed Jessica out of his office, Professor Oak released one of his Pokémon. "We have work to do old friend."

* * *

"Okay Ash, I need you to rest for the next few days. And no training or battles for your pokemon either." Nurse Joy told the boy after she had cleaned his wounds and treated his Pokémon. Cynthia was still talking to Lance and Ash was sure he heard her call the dragon master an idiot on several occasions. Most people knew the man was a bit over the top and it apparently grated on the blonde's nerves.

"I will write a set of instructions for you to follow on how to treat yourself and your Pokémon. They will most likely sleep through the night. I hope you all do well." Nurse joy told Ash. The Pink haired nurse then gathered her supplies and left.

Cynthia then entered the room with a flustered look, "How," she exclaimed, "did that man became the champion of not one, but two regions. He is infuriating." She huffed.

"What did he say?" Professor Oak asked.

"He agreed with my plan, but only after he made it sound like it was his idea. I am officially the guardian of Ash Ketchum. I will be able to take him to Sinnoh in the morning." Cynthia said said as she sat next to Ash.

Ash remained silent for a moment, "Do you think it would be safe if I called Misty and Brock? They at least need to know that I'm okay."

Professor Oak smiled a little. "Under the circumstances I would say that it isn't safe, but it would be wrong to keep you away from them. I was hoping to surprise you but Alakazam should be back soon."

"What do you mean Profes-" Ash began, but before he could finish a bright light invaded the room. When the light faded, Professor Oak's seemingly ancient Alakazam appeared with two people.

"Ash!" The people exclaimed and tackled him. "Brock! Misty!" Ash yelled in response. I mere seconds, Cynthia and Samuel were watching the three friends in a dogpile crying tears of happiness and relief that they still has each other.

After the trio had calmed down the situation was explained to Brock and Misty. The two of them were saddened and angered by what happened to Ash and his mother. Both had loved Delia although they had only met her a few times.

A few moments of silence had passed as the two gym leaders absorbed the information. Finally Brock spoke up, "What about Misty and I? We were with Ash when Team Rocket fell."

Professor Oak and Cynthia looked thoughtful for a moment before the latter responded, "I had spoken with Lance before you arrived. According to him Indigo had monitored some chatter about the remnants of Team Rocket having a target. He said the information had only pointed to one target, but they could not discern a location. I personally do not believe you, Ms. Waterflower, or your families will be in danger. But I also believe it would not hurt Indigo to provide the necessary protection for their gym leaders." As she spoke Brock had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I can't just move my siblings. It would only scare them. So I wouldn't object to someone keeping a sharp eye on things for a while." Brock said.

"Neither would I." Misty added. "I can't keep an eye on my crazy sisters all the time."

"Alright. I'll have the League set up observation." The Professor said as he moved towards the video phone.

Professor Oak had almost made it to the phone when he saw a familiar flash of purple and the loud cry of a Pokémon. "Cynthia! Ash! Look out." But he was too late.

"Muk!" the sludge Pokémon cried as he squeezed into the room and jumped on Ash, clearly relieved and jubilant to know that his trainer was alright. But due the Pokemon's size, Cynthia, who was sitting next to Ash was also caught in Muk's hug.

Suddenly Muk was encased in a blue light and slowly Ash and Cynthia were released from his grasp as he floated out of the room clearly displeased. Hypno then stepped into the room. _"I apologize for Muk. He got away from me. I have always despised the move Minimize. Kingler and the Tauros herd are also extremely happy to know of your safety but were much more restrained."_ Hypno said as she used Psychic to remove the poison type.

After the two were gone all eyes turned to Cynthia and Ash. Both were now covered in purple goo that smelled extremely bad. Ash was used to the antics of his Pokémon. Cynthia on the other hand had the most disgusted look on her face. Though she never minded getting dirty or playing rough, being hugged by a Muk was a step too far.

Professor Oak just shrugged as he got off the intercom. "I love all Pokémon no matter their nature, but one must admit that some are far from pleasant… smelling." He said as Jessica walked in with two pairs of scrubs. "Jessica will show you two the Men and Women's showers. She will also bring you some special soap I have developed since Ash caught Muk. I promise it will completely kill the smell and leave your skin soft." The Professor just watched as Jessica showed the two out. He was used to Muk hugging people throughout the lab. He wished at times that Ash had caught a more fragrant Pokémon.

"Professor?" Misty called.

"Yes dear?" Oak responded.

"I'm worried about Ash. Ms. Delia is gone. His mom. But he's acting differently than I imagined he would." She asked, her voice showing clear concern for her friend.

Professor Oak took a deep breath, "Ash is in a state of shock. According to his story he watched his mother and his home get vaporized in front of him. His young mind simply cannot deal with the trauma. Part of his mind is probably trying to convince him that this is all a bad dream. The rest is simply not dealing with it." Professor Oak's voice was mournful.

"A similar thing happened when my grandson Gary lost his mother. Though it was certainly less horrific it was no less traumatic for a young boy. For a while he tried acting like nothing had changed. The when he was playing with Ash one day he saw one of his mother favorite flowers. Then it all hit him. I thought he would cry for a week. I fear it will be worse for Ash. I pray Cynthia will be able to help him through it. I'll do what I can, but with my work here in Kanto I'm not sure what I can do." Brock and Misty could hear the pain in the older man's voice. The family he had made in Pallet had slowly been destroyed before his very eyes.

After few moments silence something about the whole ordeal finally clicked with Brock. "How!" The rock type trainer howled as he fell to the floor holding his head.

Misty was surprised by this and immediately became worried for her friend. "What's wrong Brock? Are you okay?"

"How?" Brock continued. Ignoring Misty in his despair. "How even now does he do it? Faced with life changing tragedy. His life disrupted at such a young age. Even now, fate brings him the beautiful Sinnoh Champion and he manages to move in with her. Even at his lowest he gets the prettiest girls!" Brock was obviously heart broken by this realization. So much so that he didn't notice the appearance of a large mallet.

* * *

Cynthia and Ash made their way to the showers in relative silence. Ash simply looking forward to bathing properly for the first time in a very stressful couple of days.

Cynthia, however, still had a traumatized expression on her face from being hugged by Muk. "Ash?"

"Yeah Cynthia?" He answered.

"When we get to Sinnoh we are going to have a long discussion with Muk about personal space." She said clearly disgusted with the situation.

Ash simply chuckled.

* * *

The night had set on Pallet. The town had all but shut down. The wild Pokemon had settled in their homes. The moon was shining just as it had a million times before.

Ash stared out of the window in the room that Professor Oak had given him. He watched as the world continued like nothing had changed. Like the brightest light in world hadn't been snuffed out suddenly and they weren't basked in darkness.

His expression turned hard as the sadness for his mother collided with his hatred for those who took her from him. It was then in the darkness that he swore to see Team Rocket suffer. But he knew that was a long time away.

They had tried to steal his life away. The young trainer could think of no bigger insult than to live. He had to live. To live for his Pokémon, friends, Professor Oak, Gary, Cynthia. He had to live for his mom. For himself.

Even with grief still at the front of his mind, Ash had a new purpose in this life. So with his thoughts still swirling he fumbled around for a light switch. When the light was on he got ready for bed, trying his best not to disturb Hypno who had decided to rest in Ash's room. Though Ash could not tell if she was actually asleep, he thought it best not to bother her.

When he was in bed he tried to think of positive things. His Pokémon would be awake tomorrow. He could spend the time with them he felt like he missed out on. Ash decided he was going to cycle his team more frequently. So much time had been missed with Kingler, Muk, and the Tauros herd.

He tried to think about the fact he was going to see a whole new region. Possibly more since Cynthia traveled often as champion.

It might be a long time before he could call Kanto home again, but when he could it would be a homecoming that would be remembered.

As he laid in the darkness with only his thoughts, Ash's mind and body finally demanded sleep and he drifted off.

Only a few hours had passed when Hypno's eyes snapped open.

"NOO!"

* * *

Professor Oak stood in his lab with a sad expression on his face. His Pokémon had gathered around him. Each of them knew this side of their trainer. The side that people should have remembered not to mess with.

They felt for him now like they felt for him then. Once again useless criminals had taken his family. They didn't stop all those years ago until the price had been paid. They wouldn't now.

"Misery seems to haunt me." The grey haired man turned around and looked at his Pokémon. "We watched Delia from the moment she turned up in Pallet. She was like a daughter to me and a friend to all of you. Now she's gone and someone has to pay."

His Pokémon nodded. Oak continued, "I know Giovanni well enough to accept the fact that he's so deep underground that Arceus would have trouble finding him. So we get the one who pulled the trigger." Oak's eyes turned to Alakazam, "Take Gengar and Jolteon with you. Find the Rockets responsible and get them to confess however you have to. Destroy their minds if need be. Then drop them on Indigo's door step."

The three nodded and Alakazam's eyes glowed but instead of teleporting a voice appeared in Oak's mind. " _Are you certain that you want to do this Samuel?"_

Professor Oak simply nodded his head.

" _Then it will be done."_ And with a flash the three were gone.

Professor Oak's shoulders sagged and he let out a deep breath. He had hope to never deal with something like this again, but the world could truly be cruel.

The old professor was about to start his fifth pot of coffee when a scream rang through the lab. Ash's scream.

He quickly returned Charizard to his Pokeball and raced to the boys room. The professor was ready for anything when he made it to the room, but when he got there he was greeted by the sight of Cynthia trying to comfort Ash from what seemed like a nightmare.

Confidant the boy was in good hands, he made his way to the lab prepared for another sleepless night. He sighed another time. "You know," he said to the empty room.", I think I'll take a vacation when Ash leaves." He looked around at his lab. At the pictures that adorned his desk. "I need to get away from here."


End file.
